


Self-Improvement

by flickawhip



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber comforts Shilo, and vice-versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Improvement

“You don’t need improvement Amber…”

Shilo speaks softly, curled around Amber, her lips nearly brushing Amber’s ear, her touch light even as she tightened her grip around Amber’s waist. 

“You have improved, you act like yourself now… not just daddy’s little girl.”

“You really think so?”

“Mhm.”

Shilo smiles, kissing her tenderly even as she nestled into Amber a little more. 

“I think so Amber….”

“What did I do to deserve you Shi?”

“You let me have a home when dad…”

“You loved him…”

“I did.”

Shilo sighs, then buries her face into Amber’s neck. 

“I loved Mag too…”

Amber makes to speak, feeling the wetness of Shilo’s tears on her shoulder.

“Don’t cry Shi… please.”

Shilo had snuffled softly in reply, barely able to lift her head from Amber’s neck. 

“Sorry…”

“I just want to make you happy Shi… let that be my improvement…”

Shilo smiles then, kissing her.


End file.
